


Meet Uncle Peter

by Fabwords



Series: Bewitching The Wolf [3]
Category: Bewitched, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, WARNING CONTAINS A SLIGHTLY NON-CON SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time our young couple have to deal with Derek's Uncle as they try and live as Witch and Were in a world were that is not appreciated.</p><p>Peter is a douchbag</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Please see extra warnings in end notes re mild non-con. The warning will give the plot away a little, but better be safe than sorry.
> 
> I do not own Teenwolf or Betwitch, just playing with the charactors for a spell.

Stiles loved Friday nights, they usually spent it at home curled on the lounge eating pizza, drinking beer and watching movies or a game. Tonight they were watching Top Gun, Derek's choice, Stiles didn't mind what they watched as he spent most of the time curled against Derek's side, gazing at his profile and scratching his nails through the stubble along the impossibly square jaw.

Derek was melted into the couch, Stiles touch always relaxed him. The sound of Lady GaGa's ‘Teeth’ startled them out of their quite time.

"I thought I asked you to change that." Derek grumbled at his boyfriend as he reached out to grab his phone.

"I did change it, it use to be ‘I like It Rough’." Stiles smirked.

Suddenly Stiles found himself on the floor flung there as Derek suddenly jumped up from the couch. Pulling his boyfriend up from the floor and mouthing 'sorry' at Stiles, Derek took his phone to the next room.

Stiles just nodded and paused the movie, giving the big lug a two-thumbs-up sign.

After a few minutes of waiting Stiles stopped the movie and started to clean up. He had disposed of the pizza boxes and beer cans and was just finishing off the dishes when Derek popped this head into the kitchen.

"OK, sorry about that, you ready to finish the movie then?" Derek asked.

Stiles was a little surprised that Derek didn't say who was on the phone, but his boyfriend was a complicated and private person and was always wise not to ask, he would tell him when he was ready.

He was ready just as the movie finished. "So that was my Uncle on the phone."

"Oh, Peter isn't it?" Derek didn't have a lot of family.

"Yeah, anyway he is coming to town so he wants to visit.

Well that's nice.

Yes it is except he doesn't know about us and I really like to keep it that way.

What do you mean, he doesn't know you're gay, dude you are 30 years old I think it's time you came out font you."

"He knows that I'm gay Stiles and that we live together, I just don't want him to know about you and your .." Derek wiggled his fingers in front of himself in a bad hocus pocus mime.

“My nails? My mad puppetry skills? What?” Stiles demanded, his mouth a tight line.

 

“Stiles, please don't get upset with me, you know all about the history between witches and weres, it’s the same thing with the older generations in your family.” Derek pleaded. “It’s just a short visit a day or two tops.” 

Stiles gave in, sighing and moving into his boyfriends offered arms. “I'm not upset Derek, I know how you feel, it’s just not worth fighting with them about it sometimes, but you know I really wish we didn’t have to hide.” 

 

Derek nodded in agreement and kissed his boyfriends forehead “Thank you, and I will make this up to you I promise.”

 

“Is that so, well perhaps you can start with a ‘oral’ presentation on just how much you love me.” Stiles suggested, Derek’s eyes darkened with desire as he licked his lips suggestively and dragged a giggling Stiles to their bedroom.

 

So this is how, the very next night, Stiles found himself cooking dinner for three. Peter had arrived a few hours before and things had been going pretty well so Stiles offered to make dinner for them all. 

 

Peter disappeared into the spare room while he made a few calls while Derek popped out to the store to pick up a bottle of wine and Stiles got started on dinner. He had been a little puzzled when Stiles had announced that he was making dinner “by hand” and “from scratch” which was a little strange as they were having stake and salad, but Peter didn’t say anything about it.

 

“I can see why he is attracted to you.” Peter spoke as he entered the kitchen, leaning against the table and watching Stiles as he chopped veggies for the salad.

 

“Oh yeah?” He replied cautiously. 

 

“Mmmm it’s like you were just made for us.” The elder man purred. “You are the perfect combination, the looks of a tasty prey but with the scent of a predator.”

 

“Us?” Stiles looked up to face the man, his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Yes.” Peter took a step closer to the boy, locking eyes with him like the hunter he was. “You see Stiles I'm a Alpha too only I'm a stronger more experienced one, don't misunderstand me, my nephew has the potential to become a more than adequate Alpha but you could do better. Imagine the prestige you could enjoy if you were mated with a leader as powerful as me.”

 

“I am only perfect for one man and that's Derek.” Stiles protested, “What the fuck man, are you saying you think I'm with Derek for some sort of power trip?”

 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of Stiles powerful people just attract people like you.”

 

“People like me?” Stiles voice sounded calm but if Peter knew him better he would have understood the anger beneath.

 

“I have come across your kind before.” Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat fearing the Alpha could tell he had magic.

 

“My kind?”

 

“Yes humans drawn to the power of the wolves. You know boy with me you would live like a prince.” Stiles smiled realising his secret was safe.

 

“That's OK. I'm really not one for all that Disney crap.” Stiles suddenly found himself looking straight into glowing red eyes as Peter reached out and pulled Stiles into his arms, trapping him with one hand on the back of his neck and the other wrapped securely around his waist. 

“Stop fighting it boy come with me and I will shower you with gifts and fill you with my cock. I will keep you so well fuck you will be dripping with my seed.” The werewolf breathed into the young witch’s ear.

 

Peter’s grip around Stiles was so tight the witch could barely breathe. "Get off me you TOAD!" Stiles shouted as he closed his eyes and pushed his anger out at the offending were.

 

Just as Stiles thought he was going to pass out the hot body that was suffocating him was gone, Stiles took a breath and opened his eyes, surprised to find the room empty.

 

"Ok douchbag where did you go." He called out still seething.

 

"Croak"

 

"Peter?" The witch called nervously

 

"Croak"

 

Stiles looked down towards the odd sound to see a rather unhappy looking toad looking up at him. “Peter, is that you?”

 

"Croak."

 

"Oh my lord." Stiles whined.

 

"Crrrroooookkk". The toad responded.

 

"Well you deserved it." Stiles told him. “I had better do something with you before your nephew gets back.” Just then Stiles heard their car pull up in the drive.

 

"Right Toad back to being the pig you were." Stiles focuses on the task and snaps his fingers over the toad. Nothing. Peter is still a toad and now Derek is opening the front door.

 

"They had a special on the beer so I got a few." Derek announced as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

"That's great!" Stiles called in an exaggerated cheerful voice.

 

"Where's Peter?" He asked casually, dumping the crate of beer on the table and ripping it open.

 

"Errrrr, he's around here somewhere." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck distractedly.

 

“What's that bowl doing on the floor?" Derek asked making a move to pick it up.

 

"No leave it!" Stiles shouted. Derek raised his brow in question.

 

"It's there to catch the leak from the roof." Stiles explained.

 

“Stiles!” Derek warned, he didn’t have to have werewolf senses to know that was a ridiculous lie.

 

“What, that's a thing you do you know, use big mixing bowls to catch leaks." Stiles said stubbornly. 

 

"Sure it is but our roof doesn't leak.” Derek said deciding to play along.

 

“Well it does now.” 

 

“It's not even raining, not to mention this is a two story house and we are on the ground floor.”

 

“Well maybe the pipes are leaking.” Stiles tried.

 

“It's not even the right way up." Derek exclaimed pointing to the upside down bowl. Just as they both looked down at the bowl it moved, a muffled croak followed. Derek snatched the bowl up jumping back in surprise as the toad was revealed.

 

"Why are you hiding a frog in our kitchen?" Derek looked at his partner in exasperation. 

 

"It's a toad actually.” Stiles answered.

 

“Does this have something to do with my Uncle?” He closed his eyes as he asked, hoping against hope that it wasn’t.

 

“Well if it did I’m sure there would be a perfectly good explanation.”

 

Derek sighed. "Please tell me you didn't turn my uncle into a toad."

 

"Well I could tell you that but I think we both know I've lied to you enough tonight." Stiles gave his boyfriend his best innocent smile.

 

"Jesus Stiles I asked you just this once no magic in front of my family and you turn him into a toad!” Derek shouted.

 

"Actually he was the one acting like a toad, so it wasn’t totally my fault." The witch pouted.

 

Stiles told Derek the whole story, placing Toad Peter on the table, much to Derek's distaste "Don't be like that love, he may be a toad but he is still your family." Stiles scolded. Derek rolled his eyes at that.

 

"I don't understand why you just don't change him back." The werewolf sighed, he was so angry at his uncle that he really couldn’t think what to do about it.

 

“Well what a wonderful idea why didn't I think of that.” Stiles mocked. 

 

"Really? Sass?" Derek's eyebrows said.

 

"Sorry but ya know that's all I got." Stiles shrug responded.

 

Peter croaked impatiently.


	2. Two

"I'm sorry maybe I'm just too angry with him to fix it, I mean the things he said.” Stiles ranted as he paced around the table, shooting angry glances at the toad in the centre of it.

 

"Let's talk outside." Derek suggested grabbing his boyfriends hand and leading him away from the kitchen."

 

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. He is your only family and to betray you like this is just horrible." The teen hissed.

 

"Well actually it might not bad as you think. I think he might have been testing you." Derek suggested, taking a sideways glance at Stiles.

 

"Did you know he was going to do this? Stiles gapped.

 

“No of course not, it just that, since Kate he doesn't trust my judgement.”

 

“Oh my lord you were only fifteen.” 

 

“I know but .....” 

 

“But nothing.” Stiles found his anger melting away at the look of dismay on his boyfriend’s face, sighing he continued. “I understand I guess, I'm sorry I just made things worse.”

 

Derek took him in his arms then. "I don't care what anyone thinks more than I care about you."

Suddenly a commotion broke out in the kitchen amongst the bangs and clatters the distinct howl of a cat on the hunt.

 

The guys ran to the kitchen just in time to see Peter leaping off the table, Stiles cat Sebastian hot on his heels.

 

"No Sebastian, bad kitty." Stiles scolded. It's alright they can't get out of the house.” Just as the fleeing pair neared the front door it opened, Scott jumping aside as the two animals bolted.

 

"Sebastian!" Stiles called as he rushed past Scott.

 

Hot on his heels, Derek flew by. "Stiles be careful."

 

"What's going on?" Scott shouted after them. Suddenly Derek was back in his space, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him into the chase.

 

"Come on McCall, you’re helping." The werewolf ordered.

 

"Yay." Scott enthused as he bounded off in pursuit of his friend. "Which one am I chasing?"

 

"You catch the Toad but don't hurt him." The Alpha ordered.

 

"What about the cat?" Scott shouted at the Alpha’s back.

 

"It's on its own." He snarled. 

 

It took almost an hour, but eventually the three men had the Toad captured, Derek held it gingerly in his hands. Scott stood nearby, covered in leaves and splattering of mud from the river bank where he caught the Toad. Stiles, with Sebastian curling around his ankles, was holding his hands over the Toad, his eyes closed as he chanted a reversing spell.

 

“Release the form that you portray  
Return to that which you started today”

 

“It’s not working.” Derek frowned at the toad.

 

“Give it a minute.” Stiles huffed.

 

“So why did you turn him into a toad anyway?” Scott asks, trying to brush the muck from his clothes.

 

“Well he tried to convince me to leave Derek and run away with him instead.” Stiles said, glaring at the Toad.

 

“Dude you could have just said no.” Scott suggested.

 

Derek nodded and raised his eyebrows at the young witch.

 

“Yeah, well he kind of got all in my face, and he said that Derek …” Stiles shot a glance at his boyfriend, not wanting to repeat the insults he continued. “Anyway he just kinda creeped me out.” 

 

“So what you going to tell him when he turns back then?” Derek and Stiles both turn to the human, Derek’s eyebrows and Stiles hands both saying “Huh?”

 

Well I’m assuming you want to keep your witch-ness a secret?” Sometimes Scott can be a voice of reason, and it really, really annoys Stiles.

 

“Yeah, what are we going to tell him?” Derek asks, still glaring balefully at the toad in his hand.

 

“Oh I know,” Scott bounced on his toes in excitement. “I’ll tell him that I walked in when he was in your face and I thought he was going to hurt you so I clobbered him with a rolling pin and he blacked out, if he remembers this then we can say it was just a hallucination.”

 

“Scott he’s a werewolf, you couldn’t knock him out even if you had a rolling pin the size of a bat.” Derek scoffed.

 

“Well we have to tell him something.” Stiles sighed.

 

“You could just tell me the truth.” Peter suggested.

 

All three boys looked at the toad. Peter groaned in annoyance, the sound coming from behind the trio. As one, they all turned around to find Peter, in human form (except for the red glow of pissed off Alpha eyes) standing there.

 

Derek turned back to the toad in his hands suddenly letting it go wiping his hands on his jeans and shuddering slightly. “You better get out of here Scott.” He suggested, his own eyes shifting red as he moved between his lover and his uncle. “Back off Peter, I won’t let you hurt Stiles.” 

 

Stiles peeped over Derek’s shoulder, watching the red bleed out of Peter’s eyes. “Look, OK so I’m a witch but really this doesn’t have to be a big thing.” Stiles moved out from behind Derek. 

 

“Yeah,” Scott added, standing with his friends. Derek should have known he would never leave his friend no matter what the danger. “It’s not like the wolves and witches are like so different you know, all brothers of the supernatural and all that.” 

 

“I’m sorry we tried to deceive you.” Derek added.

 

Suddenly Peter was laughing. “Oh Derek, do you really think could.”

 

Derek, Stiles and Scott shared a ‘what the fuck’ look before turning back to the lunatic before them.

 

“Stiles I knew you weren’t human the moment I arrived, I could smell it.” He said tapping his own nose. “Derek, you know I worry about you but do you really think means that I don’t trust you to run your own life, your own pack?”

 

Although he didn’t say anything, Derek’s body language said ‘yep that’s what I think’

 

Peter’s laughter was replaced by a sad smile as he stepped up to his nephew and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I only want you to be happy and if this little fire-ball of a Witch is the one that gives you that then I’m all for it.”

 

“Well then, if that’s all settled perhaps we could get back to the house for some dinner.” Stiles smiled at Peter as he took Derek’s hand and headed home.

 

“Perhaps you better summon up something else for dinner Stiles, I can smell the steak burning from here.” Derek whispered.

 

“How about I take you all out instead?” Peter suggested moving up closer to Scott he added, “Would you care to join us, err Scott is it?” 

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Scott enthused, totally missing the worried glance that flashed over Derek’s face. 

 

“Awesome!” Stiles smiled, “Come on Scott let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

The two hale men were left behind as the teens disappeared into the house.

 

“Why haven’t you turned that one?” Peter asked.

 

“Stiles doesn’t want me to. You’re not planning to offer Scott the bite are you?” Derek asked his Uncle.

 

“Not if it would cause trouble between you and Stiles.” Peter assured his nephew. “Of course there is always the chance that the boy will ask me.”

 

The two walked on in silence, both thinking that they would be keeping a close eye on one Scott McCall.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Hale will get a little handsy with Stiles and uses rape-like language.


End file.
